


get love when i’ve only been stealing

by Glove23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OotP Era, i don’t know what to tag this bc it’s just cute, prefect hermione granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23
Summary: Fred Weasley wants to keep testing for his and George’s Skiving Snackboxes, but Hermione Granger wants to put a stop to it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	get love when i’ve only been stealing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> hello hello everybodyyy this fic is for the lovely Rie bc they found out I ship this and made me write it. Hope you guys like it

Her face was red, and her eyes shone with passion. 

Getting Hermione Granger riled up was an easy thing to do. He didn’t even have to change anything about himself. 

“You can’t test on children!”

“Oh come on Hermione, we’re children ourselves, what’s the harm? We’re paying them for it!” Fred grinned and threw his arm over her shoulder. She immediately pushed it off and rounded on him. 

Her face was so close to his, he could just-

“I’m a Prefect, I can report this.” 

And she ruins the moment. 

Fred rocks back on his heels and from the corner of his eye, he sees George walk away with Lee. All alone then. 

“And I’ll get detention? Threaten me with something that matters, Granger.” 

Hermione stepped even closer, which was slightly comical given the height difference. Her eyes reached his shoulder, but she met his gaze defiantly.

“I’ll write your mother.” 

“You wouldn’t.”

Her eyes darted to his mouth when he spoke, and his heart stuttered. 

“ _ Watch me. _ ”

*

They didn’t stop using other students as test subjects, they just stopped advertising it so openly. Hermione, thinking the best of them, assumed they stopped when the notice went down. 

They released their new and improved version of the Skiving Snackboxes the next week. 

Hermione caught his arm as he was walking into the Great Hall. George kept walking and smirked at him over his shoulder. 

Traitor. 

“A few people left my classes this week with unusually heavy nosebleeds. Would that have anything to do with you?” Her voice was low, but her eyes were alight. She was angry. 

“Would I tell you if it was?” Fred smiled softly and shifted so he was holding her arm while she held his. 

“You know what detention is these days, don’t you? I’m trying to help you. Umbridge-“

“Don’t you think we deserve to stick it to her? In any way that we can? People getting sick in class, it’s something that’s hard for her to fight against.” Fred looked away. “I’m tired of seeing people hurt, Hermione. I’m just trying to help.” 

Her grip loosened, but she didn’t let go. “Fred-“ 

“I don’t want to fight with you anymore, Hermione. If you want me to stop, I will.” 

He pulled his arm away, and started to walk into the Great Hall again, but she stepped in front of him. 

“I don’t.”

“What?”

Hermione smiled. “I don’t want to stop you.”

“Hermione…” 

“I want your help.”

She glanced towards the head table and watched as Umbridge looked their way. Hermione held her eyes until Umbridge moved onto spying on someone else, then she pulled them quickly into the hall. She moved silently toward a hidden passage and shoved him in. 

The door closed behind them and they were plunged into darkness. All Fred could hear was their breathing, and his own heart pounding. 

Then Hermione lit her wand. 

They were pressed so close together, Fred couldn’t resist. He leaned closer. 

“I need you to help me break the rules.” Hermione was a breath away and he could almost-

Hermione pressed her lips to his and he was sure his brain would short circuit. Her lips were soft and Fred moved closer. 

When they pulled apart, her eyes were shining. “C’mon, Fred. Help me prank Umbridge.”

A soft smile formed on his face, and he couldn’t have said no to her even if he wanted to. 

“Anything.” 


End file.
